When it's meant to be
by LylaAzul
Summary: Después de separarse a los 9 años, Takeru vuelve a la vida de Hikari. A sus cortos 12 años lograrán formar una bella amistad única y especial; pero ¿y a los 14, cuando comiencen a aflorar nuevos sentimientos?; ¿o a los 15, cuando ya los abrazos no sean suficiente? ¿o a los 16, cuando quieran...más del otro?
1. Reencuentro

**when it's meant to be**

 **Reencuentro**

Hola! este es mi primer Takari c: espero que lo disfruten. Adoro esta pareja y, en mi opinión, son la pareja de oro de Digimon, así que me esforzaré por escribir lo mejor que pueda esta historia de universo alternativo.

Puede que me demore en actualizar porque estoy en clases, pero cuando comiencen las vacaciones podré actualizar mucho más seguido c:

— Con guión largo están los diálogos entre los personajes.

"Y entre comillas sus pensamientos".

Digimon Adventure no me pertenece :c (violín más pequeño del mundo para mí)

Espero que les guste!

:::::::::::

Ella caminaba feliz, increíblemente feliz, hacia el centro comercial.

Hikari Yagami, una linda niña de unos 12 años, de ojos rojizos y cabello color avellana, corto; caminaba alegre y con algo de prisa por llegar a la pileta que está fuera del centro comercial, donde quedó de encontrarse con él.

"Takeru…", pensaba ella con una ligera sonrisa.

No podía dejar de recordar cómo era TK hace unos años, y compararlo con cuánto había crecido ahora. Ya no era aquel chico miedoso y que no lograba separarse de su hermano sin llorar.

"Bueno, ya al final del primer campamento no volvió a ser así de igual forma".

Hikari y Takeru se conocieron en un campamento de verano para niños, cuando ambos tenían 8 años. Fueron con sus respectivos hermanos mayores y al final terminaron haciendo muchos amigos que aún conservaban.

En el caso de Hikari, terminó conociendo a chicos mayores como Sora, Mimi, Yamato; y otros de su edad como Zoe (quien prefería que la llamaran así en vez de "Izumi"), Kouji, Takuya, Miyako (quien pedía que la llamaran "Yolei") y por supuesto…él.

Takeru Takaishi. Un dulce chico rubio de hermosos ojos celestes, con una cálida sonrisa y un enorme corazón. Pues aunque incluso fuera más bajo que ella, siempre estaba pendiente de protegerla y acompañarla, dispuesto a tragarse sus miedos para que a ella estuviera tranquila y a salvo.

Su amistad floreció de inmediato y pasaron el año siguiente jugando juntos, hasta llegar al siguiente campamento en verano, ya con nueve años.

Lamentablemente, por temas de trabajo de la mamá, TK —como sus cercanos le dicen de cariño—, debió irse a Francia.

Ninguno quería despedirse, pero tampoco que el otro los recordara con tristeza, por lo que aprovecharon su última semana de verano juntos y se despidieron con un gran abrazo, unas grandes sonrisas y algunas promesas…

El tiempo pasó y ellos seguían comunicándose por correo y por mensajes de texto después, pero cada vez con menor frecuencia; ya que ambos iban teniendo cosas que hacer y más que nada por ese absurdo sentimiento de creer que ya "molestas" al otro, en vez de hacer un buen momento.

Pero no por ello se había olvidado el afecto. Takeru fue su primer amigo hombre y con el que compartió muchas cosas aun a su corta edad. Había quedado como un hermoso y querido recuerdo en la mente de la Yagami.

 **Flash Back**

Llevaba cuatro meses en los cuales no supo nada del rubio. Eso hasta que una tarde de la última semana del verano, mientras ella arreglaba un álbum de fotos en su pieza, su celular mostró un mensaje de texto.

Era él.

— ¿TK? —preguntó sin creérsela, justamente había estado recordando sus buenos momentos juntos esos últimos días.

"Debe ser una coincidencia". Abrió el mensaje y se asustó de inmediato.

" _Kari, soy TK, Mi hermano me pidió que te avisara que debes ir de inmediato al parque con juegos que está cerca de tu casa. Tai está ahí y necesita tu ayuda ahora"._

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para agarrar un par de zapatos, ponérselos como podía y correr al lugar. Había pocas cosas que afectaban de sobremanera a Kari, una de ellas era Taichi (mejor conocido como "Tai"), su idolatrado y querido hermano mayor.

Llegó jadeando al lugar y caminó hasta encontrar frente a ella a una figura conocida pero no determinada. Era un alto chico rubio, con un sombrero de pescador color café muy claro, y con una radiante sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

"No puede ser…". Los ojos rojizos de Hikari se abrieron a más no poder.

— ¡¿T-Takeru?! ¡¿E-en serio eres tú?! —ella corrió de inmediato y sin pensarlo hasta sus brazos, que la recibieron sin problema y de la misma forma. Fue un abrazo con afecto y alegría.

Ahora entendía que lo había extrañado más de lo que querría reconocer.

— Me da gusta verte, Kari —susurró él en su oído, logrando que ella sonriera con más emoción todavía.

— P-pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste?

— Hoy en la mañana, quise sorprenderte.

— Entonces…nada malo pasó con Tai, que alivio —respiró tranquila para luego mirarlo con los cachetes algo inflados, estaba un poco enfadada—. Me mentiste, ¡y me asustaste! —él se rió melodiosamente.

— Lo lamento, Kari. Es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y como sabía que mi hermano y el tuyo estaban con Sora en mi casa, pues… —no sabía cómo continuar. Tenía muchas ganas de reírse, pero ella estaba "enfadada", o al menos adorablemente enfadada—. Lo lamento, no creí que me creyeras la historia.

La cual por cierto, tenía muchas fallas.

Extrañaba la ternura de su amiga, la que fue su primera amiga. Al parecer seguía preocupándose demasiado por los demás, sobre todo por Taichi.

— Mou…lo dejaré pasar sólo porque recién volviste, y estoy tan feliz que no puedo enfadarme contigo —volvió a enredar sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, que la recibió con las mismas ganas, absolutamente dichoso de saber cuánto se alegraba ella de verlo.

— Te extrañé, Kari.

— También yo. "Ya te estabas tardando…" —habló desde su pecho, sin ganas de soltarse.

Se soltaron y volvieron a sonreírse, parecía que ninguno había cambiado en esencia.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a comer algo?

— ¿No es molestia?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí! Además, mis padres no están. Papá anda en una conferencia de trabajo en otro país, para variar; y mamá salió con una amiga esta tarde.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Y tú volviste con tu madre a Japón?

— Sí, pidió que la transfirieran, aunque no lo dijera, estoy seguro de que extrañaba a Yamato, bueno yo también.

— Y… ¿este regreso es temporal o…? —preguntó con algo de miedo de la respuesta. Recién se había reencontrado con su amigo, no quería sentir que volvería a perderlo.

— Nos quedaremos —aseguró—. Al menos hasta que yo termine la universidad.

— ¡Que buena noticia! —no pudo evitar soltar. Takeru estaba agradecido de un recibimiento tan cálido de su parte. Por un momento tuvo miedo de pensar que a ella ya no le importaría si él volvía a Japón o no, pues no habían hablado mucho últimamente.

Aunque el rubio sentía que eso era más que nada su culpa.

— Sí, y lo mejor es que ahora vivo cerca de ti —soltó sin pensar y logrando que la castaña se sonrojara—. Vivo en la cuadra que sigue, en los departamentos nuevos.

— ¡¿E-en serio?! ¡Estupendo!

Finalmente llegaron a casa de la Yagami, donde se quedaron conversando y poniéndose al día en las cosas. Comían unos bocadillos mirando televisión de vez en cuando.

— Wuau, todas estas fotos las tomaste tú, ¡son geniales! —le felicitaba el rubio, mientras ella le mostraba su más preciada colección. En la última página completada de este, había una de cuando ellos eran pequeños. La tomaron el último día del campamento de verano al que TK asistió. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano y sonriendo, con cada hermano a su lado y el resto de sus amigos.

— Siempre recuerdo ese campamento —confesó el rubio, mirándola algo sonrojado.

— Te comprendo —ella continuaba yendo, aun cuando su hermano ya no asistía, pero ya no era lo mismo sin TK ahí—. Y dime, ¿qué has hecho en Francia para entretenerte?

— Bueno, ahora juego basquetbol. De hecho, soy bueno —aludió orgulloso—. Y jugaré en la liga juvenil de la escuela.

— ¡No me digas! ¡Eso significa que…!

— Exacto, este año seremos compañeros de escuela, ojalá que de clases también.

— Que estupendo. Será genial volver a estar todos juntos.

— ¿Eh?

— Pues es que Zoe, Kouji, Takuya y Yolei también van a la misma escuela. Les dará gusto verte.

— ¡Qué bien, podré volver a ver a los chicos! ¿Y qué hay del grupo grande? —así le decían a los que eran más cercanos a sus hermanos.

— Siempre hablo con Sora, ella sigue aquí siendo compañera de nuestros hermanos. A Joe no lo veo mucho; tampoco a Izzy, ambos pasan ocupados en sus estudios. Mimi sigue en América, aunque creo que volverá para las vacaciones de invierno. Y bueno, veo muy seguido a Matt aquí (así le decían al hermano mayor de TK).

— Ya veo. Hm…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada…es sólo que… —por un momento creyó ver una chispa especial entre Sora y su hermano, antes de salir de su casa. Pero…—. No es nada, olvídalo —sin embargo, la castaña lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa sugerente.

— ¿Qué me ocultas, TK?

— ¡N-no es lo que crees! —se sonrojó ante la pícara mirada de su amiga, quien estalló en risas al verlo.

— Eres tan expresivo como siempre, todo un libro abierto.

— ¡N-no es verdad! — ¿cómo Hikari podía hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable así de fácil? En Francia, sus amigos siempre le decían que no lograban entender del todo sus expresiones. Sonrió ante el agrado de acomodarse en esa comprensión gratuita que tan fácilmente ella le entregaba. Pero no podía quedar sólo así.

— ¿Y tú sigues igual de cosquillosa?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No te atrevas! —pero ya era tarde, el rubio se había lanzado hacia ella para torturarla con sus incesantes movimiento de dedos. Ella reía, lloraba y suplicaba mientras trataba de controlarse. Sabía que era el punto débil de la Yagami, desde siempre.

Al parecer había cosas que no cambiaban.

Finalmente la soltó para dejarla respirar, mientras ella trataba de reclamarle enojada. Él fue por un vaso de jugo para ella, mientras la castaña trataba de que el rubor de sus mejillas desapareciera.

— Que maduro eres… —le reclamó, recibiendo el jugo.

— ¿No dijiste que me habías extrañado? ¿O esperabas a un viejo amargado en mi lugar?

— No…pero tal vez a un caballero francés amante del romance y el queso fondue —le habló ella molestándolo. El rubio estalló en risas.

— Lamento decirte que sigo odiando el queso, a menos de que esté en la pizza. Pero sí podría regalarte algo de romance francés.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Hikari no podía creer que lo que escuchaba, se sonrojó de inmediato, sin saber qué decir. Claramente no esperaba esa respuesta.

Takeru aprovechó que en la televisión estaban dando "Encantada", y precisamente en la escena donde bailan el vals del rey y la reina. Por lo que aprovechó de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, mi bella _lucecita?_

Hikari sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas ardían, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente. Llevaba años sin escuchar que alguien la llamara así, pues sólo él lo hacía.

Sólo él tenía una razón para llamarla así.

Tímidamente aceptó su mano, y colocó la otra en el hombro del rubio. Mientras él la ponía algo debajo del hombro femenino y la miraba divertido. Ninguno sabía bailar vals, pero seguir la melodía al compás de los movimientos del otro, no les costaba en lo absoluto.

Entre risas y giros terminaron la escena hasta sentarse finalmente.

— No has cambiado en nada, TK —soltó ella de forma ligera y alegre.

— ¿T-tú crees…? Jeje —pero él sintió una tenue obstrucción en la garganta. No quería que Kari siguiera pensando que era el chico llorón y dependiente de todos, como antes.

— Sigues siendo tan divertido y espontáneo como siempre… —estuvo tentada de llamarlo por su apodo especial también, pero se cohibió en último momento.

— Y tú tan tierna y alegre. Me dio gusto verte de nuevo, Kari, pero creo que ya debo irme, son las 10 de la noche.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? —la hora voló tan fácilmente como las ganas de estudiar—. Vaya… —se levantó junto con el rubio.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —le preguntó pareciendo desinteresado, en la puerta.

— Pues…debo ir al centro comercial a revelar unas fotos. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¡Claro!

— Oh, pero…le dije a Zoe antes y dijo que iría conmigo, ¿no te importa?

— ¡En lo absoluto, me dará gusto verla! ¿Kouji , Yolei y Takuya irán también?

— Podría decirles si quieres, pasaremos el día en el mall.

— ¡Genial! Entonces…nos vemos mañana.

— Claro —se atrevió a abrazarlo de nuevo—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto… —él le correspondió el gesto.

— Te lo prometí, ¿no? —antes de irse a Francia, para ser precisos.

— Algo tarde, pero cumpliste —se rió y lo soltó—. Hasta mañana.

— Descansa, Kari —y se fue, dejando a la castaña con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Quién diría que un lento y aburrido día de verano podía convertirse en lo mejor de las vacaciones, en unos segundos…

 **Flash Back off.**

Finalmente llegó al lugar de encuentro. Zoe y Kouji habían llegado antes y conversaban entretenidos con Takeru. Quien al verla, le sonrió de inmediato. Ella sintió la calidez de ver a sus amigos juntos de nuevo.

— Al fin llegas, Kari —le dijo Zoe, alegre.

— Lo lamento, Tai me pidió que le ayudara con algunas cosas antes de salir.

— Cuando me dijiste ayer que querías vernos acá, no pensé que fuera por _esta_ sorpresa —aludió Kouji, tomando a TK por el cuello, feliz de verlo. Eran bastante cercanos esos dos, desde pequeños.

— ¡Sí, esperaste a que casi nos diera un ataque ahora, antes que decirnos que volvió, Kari! —Reclamó juguetona la rubia— ¡Estamos felices de verte de nuevo, TK!

— Gracias, chicos. También yo. ¿Y dónde están Takuya y Yolei?

— Takuya tenía visitas hoy en su casa, así que no pudo venir —explicó la rubia, un poquito incómoda, mientras Kouji desviaba la vista de ella. Sólo Kari fue consciente de ese tenue gesto.

— Ya veo.

— Yolei dijo que nos alcanzaría después porque debía ayudar en la tienda de su familia —terminó la castaña de explicar— ¿Qué les parece si luego de las fotos vamos a ese nuevo restaurant de comida italiana que inauguraron?

— Apoyo la moción —dijo el rubio.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro del centro comercial, y mientras Takeru y Kouji conversaban del último partido de basquetbol en el que se encontraron; pues ambos jugaban y eran fanáticos, así que compraron boletos para el último gran campeonato internacional que se jugó, precisamente en Francia, el año pasado.

Zoe se colgó del brazo de su mejor amiga.

— Vaya, brillas como si fueras un diamante, amiga —molestó pícara.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?

— De tu radiante y segadora sonrisa _Colgate_.

— S-sólo estoy feliz de volverlo a ver, es todo.

— Sí, sí… —hizo como que le creía la rubia—. Si nos hiciste venir sin decirnos que regresó fue porque ya lo habías visto antes que nosotros, ¿no? —razonó la de gorro lila, logrando que Kari se sintiera atrapada.

— Tal vez…

— ¡Já, lo sabía, cuéntamelo todo!

— Lo haré, lo prometo, pero no aquí, me avergüenza que ellos escuchen —le susurró.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Chicas, no se queden atrás! —las llamó TK. Ellas los alcanzaron— ¿De qué tanto hablaban ustedes dos? —preguntó él mirando a la castaña.

— N-no es nada importante… —Hikari se sonrojó mientras buscaba una excusa.

— Oye Tk, mira —llamó Kouji, señalando a una chica de cabello negro largo y ondeado, vestía femenina y elegante, tenía una boina roja en el cabello y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar— ¿No es ella tu novia?

— ¡¿Qué?! —tanto Hikari como Zoe no pudieron aguantarse la sorpresa de esas palabras.

— ¿Co-Colette? —el rubio corrió hacia ella, con expresión neutra y queriendo asegurarse de que efectivamente era ella.

Hikari sólo pudo quedarse estática al ver a su _querido amigo_ corriendo hacia esa chica.

— N-no puede ser…


	2. ¡¿Novia a los 12!

**¡¿Novia a los 12?!**

— Oye Tk, mira —llamó Kouji, señalando a una chica de cabello negro largo y ondeado, vestía femenina y elegante, tenía una boina roja en el cabello y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar— ¿No es ella tu novia?

— ¡¿Qué?! —tanto Hikari como Zoe no pudieron aguantarse la sorpresa de esas palabras.

— ¿Co-Colette? —el rubio corrió hacia ella, con expresión neutra y queriendo asegurarse de que efectivamente era _ella._

Hikari sólo pudo quedarse estática al ver a su _querido amigo_ corriendo hacia esa chica.

— N-no puede ser…

— Kari… —susurró preocupada su amiga. Kouji también se dio cuenta de la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Hikari, sin embargo, pensó que era algo personal y trató de ignorarlo para no incomodar nadie. Luego de unos segundos hablando con la chica francesa, Takeru les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran a ellos.

Hikari sintió un nudo en su estómago y en su pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

"N-no tiene nada de malo que TK tenga novia, y…no tengo motivos para no conocerla tampoco, es decir…somos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se presentan a las novias y…y…", la Yagami trataba de auto-convencerse en vano. Sabía que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y una parte de su alma quería salir corriendo y llorando del lugar.

— Chicos, ella es Colette, una amiga de Francia.

— Mucho gusto, Takeru siempre me hablaba mucho de ustedes —les sonrió ella amable y cordial.

— ¿Amiga? —le consultó Izumi directamente a TK, con una mirada acusadora—. Es que Kouji dijo que era tu _novia_ … —le recordó sin rodeos. El rubio se sonrojó y ella soltó una risa delicada.

— Es verdad, sólo somos amigos —se adelantó la francesa—. Fuimos compañeros de clases mucho tiempo —Hikari sonrió al sentir que le quitaban un enorme buque sobre su pecho, el aire en sus pulmones volvía a ser igual de ligero como antes—. Me dio mucha tristeza cuando Takeru me contó que se vendría a Japón, pero la verdad es que él no podía dejar de sonreír por volver.

— V-vamos, no es que me alegrara la idea de no volver a verte a ti y a los chicos —se defendió el de ojos azules, algo nervioso—. Te los presentaré, él es Kouji, ella es Izumi.

— Zoe —corrigió la rubia tosiendo.

— Lo siento, Zoe, perdí la costumbre —se excusó él—. Y ella es Hikari.

— Oh…entonces ella es la famosa "Kari" —habló mirando directo a los ojos rubíes de la aludida, que se sorprendió un poco por el comentario. La mirada de la francesa era profunda y seria; la castaña sintió, nerviosa, como si la estuvieran analizando—. Bueno…es que Take me ha hablado mucho de ti —explicó sin cambiar su expresión.

Takeru se hizo el desentendido y se volteó sonrojado. Kouji decidió darle una mano.

— Colette, íbamos a revelar unas fotos, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó el de cabello azul. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron un poco ante esa invitación repentina y por distintas razones, incluso TK se notó algo incómodo.

— Disculpen, pero me temo que no puedo, me están esperando para hacer un último recorrido de las ciudades cercanas antes de irme —contestó ella—. Espero verte de nuevo, Takeru —se despidió con cariño en sus ojos y calidez en sus palabras—. Que seas muy feliz acá —volvió a mirar a Kari, seria nuevamente, pero no pesada—. Cuida de Takeru por favor. Adiós, chicos, fue un placer conocerlos —se despidió amigable de los demás.

— ¡Adiós! —le respondió el resto.

Hikari quedó mirando la fina caminata de la chica francesa que se alejaba de ellos. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? TK ya no era el niño dependiente de antes, ya no había razón para que necesitara un cuidado especial. Además, ¿por qué la miraba así? Podría jurar que sentía que ella se inmiscuyó en su alma para ficharla.

"Bueno, ya no importa, ella ya se fue. Pero… ¿entonces nunca estuvieron juntos?", quedó esa duda revoloteando por su consciencia.

Zoe tuvo que llamar a Kari, que se yacía hundida en sus pensamientos y no notó cuando sus amigos se dispusieron a caminar.

Luego de revelar las fotos se fueron a comer. Disfrutaron el almuerzo mientras reían, conversaban de distintas cosas y se ponían al día.

— ¿Entonces tú también ingresarás al club de basquetbol este año, TK? —preguntó Zoe.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Entonces serán compañeros de equipo —se adelantó la rubia, feliz.

— Me alegra que también decidieras entrar este año, Kouji —aludió Kari.

— Sí, el año pasado tuve una fea lesión en el brazo y no podía jugar, pero ya estoy totalmente recuperado. Espero quedar seleccionado…

— ¡Ay, no digas tonterías, eres el mejor, Kouji, claro que te elegirán! —animó Zoe, este le sonrió ante su confianza.

— Gracias… —la miró con aprecio. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tenuemente sonrojada.

— Bueno, pues si esa es tu reputación, tendremos que enfrentarnos para ver quién es mejor en algún momento —le retó TK. La castaña lo miró algo extrañada, el rubio que conoció ella no era para nada competitivo, al parecer el deporte había desarrollado esa nueva arista del Takaishi.

Por un momento sintió miedo de no saber quién era el chico que tenía a su lado. Pero no quiso debatiendo más eso, así que reprimió el asunto y le restó importancia.

— ¡Ahora que lo pienso, hoy habrá descuentos de postres en la heladería del primer piso! ¿Qué les parece si vamos, chicos? —propuso una alegre rubia, mientras Kari la seguía, feliz de ir por un glorioso helado, su postre favorito.

Al llegar, todos menos TK, trataban de elegir entre los distintos sabores de helado.

— Yo iré a la otra vitrina a ver si hay algún postre que me tiente —informó TK.

— ¿No quieres un helado también? —preguntó Zoe.

— A TK nunca le han gustado tanto los helados, prefiere otros dulces.

— Así es —sonrió el rubio al escuchar que su amiga recordaba eso. Cuando estuvo lejos, Kari se armó de valor para elaborar la frase que quería, sabía que de no hacerlo, no podría andar totalmente tranquila el resto del día.

— Oye, Kouji, ¿por qué dijiste que Colette era la novia de TK?

— Ah pues… estaba molestándolo —confesó, con la esperanza de que Kari se quedara tranquila y el tema quedara ahí, pues ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho eso tan a la ligera frente a la Yagami. Takeru es un caballero con todas, pero comenzaba a entender que, a pesar de los años, seguía teniendo un _trato especial_ hacia Hikari. Para su mala suerte, las chicas lo miraban aún con más dudas en sus rostros—. Bu-bueno, es que fui a Francia una vez y estuve unos días con TK, ahí conocí a Colette. Esa chica siempre estaba a su lado, lo acompañaba y se preocupaba mucho por él. Siempre pensé que a ella le gustaba, pero él nunca me dijo nada al respecto, no lo creía así.

— Ya veo… —dijo Zoe más aliviada— ¡No vuelvas a decir esas tonterías, Kouji, nos asustaste!

— L-lo siento —estaba nervioso.

Hikari se sentía algo más aliviada al entender que no ella no era su novia, pero de todas formas seguía percibiendo un amargo sabor en la boca.

— ¿Estás bien, Kari? —Preguntó la rubia—. Te ves algo distante.

— E-estoy perfectamente, descuida —fingió.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba algo celosa de Colette, por haber podido pasar junto a él todos estos años.

— ¡Oye, Kari, ven a ver esto! —llamó el rubio; ella se obligó a reaccionar automáticamente—. Mira, es el mismo biscocho que le sacábamos a Tai a escondidas cuando éramos pequeños.

— ¡Es verdad, no los veía hace mucho! —respondió con una cálida sensación al entender que él recordaba ese tipo de detalles.

— ¡¿Recuerdas lo mucho que se enojaba?, y tú lograbas calmarlo sólo con una carita de cachorro!

— ¡Hey!, era todo un arte, ¿ya? Años de experiencia… —se reía junto a él.

"Es cierto, tal vez no estuve ese tiempo junto a él, por eso ahora debo aprovechar al máximo estar a su lado, ahora que al fin regresó a mi vida…"

— Oye, TK…

"Pero…necesito saberlo…", pensó avergonzada.

— ¿Dime? —preguntó siempre con una sonrisa para ella.

— ¿Acaso…tú y Colette…fueron novios en verdad? —preguntó ella tratando de sonar lo más naturalmente curiosa posible; pudo apreciar como las mejillas de Takeru enrojecían y él desviaba un poco la mirada, obviamente incómodo con el tema.

— No…exactamente. Verás, no fuimos novios de forma oficial; éramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, nos llevábamos genial. Y un día, hace varios meses atrás…ella se me declaró —confesó avergonzado, sin mirarla todavía. La Yagami sintió que le ardieron las mejillas, más que nada porque este tema era totalmente nuevo para ella. Hikari no sentía interés amoroso hacia ningún chico y tampoco había recibido una declaración. Y ahora se enteraba que su mejor amigo ya le llevaba la delantera en estos conocimientos.

— V-vaya, que grande estás, TK… —dijo sorprendida, pero tratando de aparentar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Tenemos la misma edad! —se defendió. Ella no pudo evitar reirse por _maduro_ berrinche y eso logró que el ambiente perdiera algo de tensión.

— ¿Y…qué pasó luego de que te dijera lo que sentía?

— Pues…después de ese día, nosotros…

— ¡TK, no puedo creer que seas tú! —se escuchó una estruendosa y amigable voz femenina, mientras que la chica en cuestión casi asfixia con un abrazo al rubio.

— Ho-hola, Yolei, ¡ha pasado mucho! —Hikari no pudo hacer nada al respecto, su amiga había llegado en un mal momento para acallar sus dudas.

"Bueno, no importa lo que haya pasado, supongo. Ella no es su novia ahora, así que…", estaba más aliviada, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Mientras ellos tres conversaban, Zoe y Kouji estaban haciendo la fila para comprar.

— O-oye, Kouji…

— ¿Hm?

—…no es nada, olvídalo —se arrepintió y bajó la mirada. El de cabello azul quedó extrañado, era raro que ella se quedara callada si quería decir algo, pero prefirió no insistir para no hostigar.

Sin embargo, Kouji pronto entendió que no lograba dejar de mirar a la rubia. Le encantaban esos momentos en que ella dejaba su valor y fortaleza a un lado para mostrar su fragilidad por unos segundos. Ella todavía no lo miraba de vuelta, sus mejillas eran de un tenue carmesí y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de deslumbrarlo aunque demostraran inseguridad en esos instantes.

Si, era lindo ver ese lado de Zoe a veces, le daban ganas de abrazarla y confortarla de alguna manera, pero definitivamente amaba más su lado "normal", alegre y con carácter. La admiraba por su gran personalidad capaz de atraer a la gente a su alrededor sin problemas.

Dio un paso hacia ella con la idea de acariciar su cabeza. Pero…

" _Zoe realmente me gusta, Kouji…"_ , recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo. Aquellas lo detuvieron y lo mantuvieron bajo control.

"¡Rayos!, no puedo acercarme tanto a ella, yo…no debo, no quiero traicionar a Takuya".

Se volteó para dejar de mirarla y alejarse de sus propios pensamientos, y ahí fue cuando notó que venían Yolei y los demás. Una vez que se juntaron todos, cualquier tipo de incomodidad se evaporó y se dedicaron a disfrutar la tarde, como en los viejos tiempos.

— Jajaja, sí, me divertía tanto en los campamentos de veranos —recordaba Yolei con lágrimas de risa en sus ojos—. Sobre todo cuando le hacíamos bromas a los encargados.

— También cuando mi hermano y Tai se metían en problemas —decía Takeru.

— Oigan chicos, ya son casi la seis de la tarde y debo volver pronto a casa —anunciaba Zoe.

— Es verdad, mañana será el primer día de clases y debo preparar algunas cosas —se recordaba TK.

Con este motivo volvieron a partir y se despidieron a medida que caminaban; después de todo, podrían verse al día siguiente, lo cual llevaba años sin pasar, era emocionante. Yolei fue la primera en doblar, y luego Zoe se fue con Kouji por una calle, y TK y Kari por otra.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso y que Matt no te haya asesinado!

— Jajaja, definitivamente estaba feliz de verme de nuevo si fue capaz de perdonarme que botara su uñeta favorita al escusado, por accidente. Oye… ¿Qué hay de Tai? No lo he visto mucho desde que llegué.

— Pues…le ofrecí venir hoy con nosotros, pero dijo que saldría con Sora.

— ¿Con Sora? ¿Una cita?

— Mm…no estoy segura, sabes que esos dos son muy unidos y siempre salen a hacer cosas, pero no sé si cuenta como una cita.

— Tal vez no salen con esa intención.

— O tal vez no saben que lo hacen… —musitó Kari, más para ella que para él. Pero el rubio se preocupó un poco ante sus palabras. Esperaba que no fuera verdad lo que la castaña decía—. Bueno, ya llegamos. Gracias por acompañarme a casa, TK.

— No hay problema. ¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana para ir a la escuela? Me queda de camino.

— ¡Me encantaría! Que descanses.

— También tú.

…

Mientras tanto, una rubia iba algo cohibida mientras caminaba junto al chico de cabello azulado.

Este se sentía algo extraño, por lo general, cuando estaba solo con ella, hablaban de cualquier cosa, incluso de temas profundos, y como sus casas eran vecinas la veía bastante; de hecho así fue como la llegó a conocer a fondo, cuando ya lograron compartir más que con los demás, y de distintas formas.

— Zoe… —llamó él de pronto.

— ¿S-sí?

— Estás…algo callada, ¿todo bien? —preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado.

— S-sí, descuida.

— Hmm… —la miró suspicaz—. Supongo que está bien si no quieres decírmelo —reconoció mínimamente dolido—. Sólo no quiero que te afecte más de lo que te está afectando ahora —razonó de forma simple y sincera. Dándole a ella un cálido sentimiento en su pecho y el valor que le hacía falta decir lo que quería hace un rato.

— P-pues… tengo una pregunta para ti, si al final Colette no era la novia de TK, ¿por qué insististe en que nos acompañara? —preguntó mirándolo con preocupación, haciendo que él se sorprendiera un poco, ni siquiera había reparado mucho en ese detalle; lo que él no sabía, era que la rubia llegó a pensar que quizás ella lo atrajo físicamente y él buscaba conocerla mejor, acercársele. Cosa que no terminaba de gustarle, por cierto.

— La verdad es que vi a TK nervioso y quise ayudarlo un poco, a diferencia de la última vez que los vi juntos, ahora estaban más distantes e incómodos con el otro. No sé qué habrá pasado pero pensé que si estaban juntos unos momentos esa tensión entre ellos se iría. Pero… "luego entendí que no era el tipo de sentimiento simple que se va conversando unos minutos más".

— ¿Pero…?

— No importa en verdad, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

— ¡P-por nada! S-sólo era curiosidad.

— Ya veo… bueno, aquí es —primero estaba la casa de él, pero siempre la acompañaba unos pasos más allá, hasta el hogar de la chica—. Nos vemos mañana.

— Sí… —aludió algo triste, últimamente no le gustaba despedirse de Kouji. Claro, no podía decírselo. Pero el de ojos azules notó como su cara volvía a cambiar. Se acercó un poco a ella y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, con afecto.

— No te preocupes tanto y descansa, Zoe —estaba cerca de ella y sonriéndole de la manera más cautivante que la de ojos esmeraldas pudiese pedir. Tanto que sintió como esos bellos zafiros que tenía él, la absorbían.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Zoe, era Takuya; y Kouji lo vio en la pantalla del artefacto.

— Y-yo… —la rubia no estaba segura de si contestar o no.

— Descuida, yo ya me iba. Buenas noches —dio media vuelta y partió, dejando a la rubia con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Zoe, a que no adivinas qué noticias tengo! ¡TK volvió a Japón!

— No me digas… —de alguna forma, la rubia se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de "sorpresas" de su amigo—. Ya lo sabía, de hecho, Kari nos pidió que nos juntáramos hoy para verlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Era para eso! Rayos, yo quería verlo.

— Lo verás mañana en la escuela. Además dijiste que hoy tenías visitas.

— Sí, al menos mi abuela me trajo varios de sus pasteles. No todo es tan malo.

— ¡Que llorón eres, Takuya!

— ¡¿P-por qué dices eso, mala?!

— Agh…no tienes remedio.

— Y dime, ¿cómo la pasaron hoy? ¿Pasó algo interesante?

— Pues… —Zoe recordó el enredo con la supuesta "novia" de TK, y el gesto afectuoso de cierto amigo de cabello azulado antes de irse, se sonrojó con lo último y sonrió suavemente—. No, nada interesante…


	3. Aclaremos ciertos asuntos

_**when it's meant to be**_

 **Aclaremos ciertos asuntos**

El primer día de clases llegó y antes de que pudiera siquiera mentalizarse a ello, un sonriente rubio de ojos cielo la esperaba en su puerta. Con eso bastó para que los miedos se disiparan y quedaran en la mochila, por ahora sólo quería volver a hablar de lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza, con alguien que siempre la escuchaba y le seguía el juego y el ritmo.

— ¡Buenos días, TK!

— Buenos días, Kari, ¿estás lista?

— Así es.

— ¿Tai viene?

— No, se fue temprano a su práctica de fútbol. ¿Y Matt tampoco viene contigo?

— No, dijo que me vería después; al parecer también se fue antes, dijo que tenía un "compromiso".

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó pícara.

— Sí, ya sabes, de esos que comienzan con "So" y terminan con "ra" —Hikari se reía, sin poder evitarlo.

— Ellos dos parecen más unidos que antes, ¿no crees?

— Sí, prefiero que así sea, el año pasado, cuando discutía con ella se aislaba una semana de todos.

— Oh…

Iban entrando a la escuela, cuando encontraron a Kouji, Zoe, JP, Yolei, Cody y Takuya conversando.

Takeru no conocía a JP ni a Cody, así que ahí se hicieron las correspondientes presentaciones.

— ¡Kari, me alegra tanto volver a verte! —llegó de pronto un moreno, extrañamente parecido al hermano mayor de los Yagami, pero de la edad de Hikari.

— Hola, Davis, ¿Qué tal?

— Muy bien ¿y tú?

— ¡Oye, hay más personas aquí, ¿sabes?! —le reclamó Yolei.

— L-lo siento, chicos. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Oh? —De repente fijó su vista en el rubio nuevo— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Oh, él es Takeru, pero le decimos TK, es nuestro amigo de la infancia.

— Mucho gusto, Davis.

— Hola —saludó frío, había oído hablar de él—. Creí que vivías en China ahora.

— Francia —corrigió el rubio—. A mi mamá la transfirieron hace poco, así que me quedaré aquí hasta un tiempo indefinido.

— Oh, genial… —musitó sarcástico, pero pasó desapercibido. Algo no le gustaba del rubio, pero no sabía que era. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pasar una hora para darse cuenta. ¡El chico nuevo nunca se despegaba de Hikari, y parecía que a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto! ¡Ni siquiera Zoe andaba tan pegada a ella, como él! Para su mala suerte, lo sentaron junto a su adorada castaña.

¡Era como si el universo conspirara en su contra, y ni siquiera había pasado un día! Debía arreglar esto ahora, desde el principio, antes de que ya fuera tarde.

Después de todo, la impulsividad en Davis parecía casi heredada de Taichi.

En la tarde, mientras la castaña había ido al baño con sus amigas, el moreno tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle a solas.

— Así que tú eres el famoso "TK" —lo miraba sospechosamente, otra cosa que le molestaba en exceso era que Takeru era más alto que él.

— Pues…eso supongo. Pero Kari no me ha hablado de ti —mencionó con rostro inocente, pero sentía el cosquilleo de gracia en el pecho al decirle esa cruda verdad al receloso castaño.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Parecía que casi se pondría a llorar— ¡P-pues no importa! ¡Para tú información, Kari es una amiga muy importante para mí!

— Lo es para mí también —respondió de forma rápida y seguro de sus palabras, mientras posaba sus serios ojos celestes sobre el moreno.

— Tú te fuiste hace años, ¿y ahora pretendes volver y hacer como que nada ha pasado? ¡já! No me hagas reír. Yo conozco bien a Kari, sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, y déjame adelantarte que detesta a los hipócritas.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas hipócrita?! ¡¿Crees que porque estuve afuera un tiempo, dejé de quererla?! —esas palabras enfadaron más al moreno. "Entonces, mis sospechas eran ciertas, sí la quiere…"

— ¡Escucha rubiecito, que te quede claro que me importa un bledo que te creas el amigo de la infancia de Kari! —se acercó a él, serio y algo amenazante, Takeru mantuvo su semblante serio frente a él, sin retroceder—. No dejaré que la alejes de mí —sentenció, logrando que algo se removiera inquietamente en el pecho del rubio.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?! —Vociferó Yolei, con los brazos en sus caderas— ¡Más te vale que no estés buscando peleas de nuevo, Davis!

— N-nada de eso —se asustó un poco de la alta chica y luego se calmó—. Sólo le advertía de ciertas reglas a Takeru.

— Hm… Kari no estará feliz si se entera que andas buscando líos con él —sugirió la de cabello morado—. Después de todo, él es su mejor amigo.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Davis volviera a mirar con desafío al de ojos celestes, quien le respondió de igual forma.

— ¡TK, ahí estás, estaba buscándote! —llegó la susodicha, tomando al rubio de la mano y llevándoselo de ahí.

— ¡O-oye Kari, espera, ¿a dónde van?!

— ¡Quiero enseñarle algo a TK, nos vemos luego, chicos!

— P-pero…

— Daisuke… —llamó Yolei, seria. El moreno tragó saliva al escuchar su nombre original, nadie le llamaba así, salvo su madre cuando iba a regañarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahor-? —pero se calló al ver la expresión fría de su "amiga" frente a él—. Escucha con cuidado porque sólo te lo diré una vez, y lo hago sólo porque Kari es mi amiga. No compitas contra Takeru, es una pelea ya perdida para ti —sentenció para luego retirarse. Mientras el moreno quedaba de piedra, sin ser capaz de reclamarle algo, como siempre. Algo en su tono de voz, en sus ojos cafés, le advirtieron de la veracidad de esas palabras.

"No, no puede ser así…", apretó los puños con fuerza. "No dejaré que él me venza, ¡yo no dejaré de luchar por Hikari!"

…

Yolei iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida de la escuela, perdida en sus ideas; no quería reconocerlo, pero tenía asuntos pendientes con Davis, al punto que siempre parecía estar enfadada con él ahora; y el moreno parecía ni darse cuenta.

"Tonto…"

No se dio cuando un chico mayor pasó en su bicicleta, muy cerca de ella y gritándole un par de insultos para que se moviera; Yolei alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y de no ser por unos fuertes brazos, habría tenido que comprar nuevos lentes.

Cuando notó que nada le dolía, abrió los ojos de nuevo y divisó frente a ella a un bello chico, cuyas facciones parecían talladas a mano, de labios finos y ojos profundos y negros, una piel pálida y un cabello sedoso, azulado y fresco como la noche.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó su melodiosa vos, y sintió como tocaba su alma. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan angelical?, guardó esa pregunta en su subconsciente y se reincorporó como pudo.

— S-sí, sí, de-descuida. Yo… ¡ah, muchas gracias! de no ser por ti…

— Ni lo menciones, fue ese chico el que provocó esto en primer lugar, tú no tuviste la culpa —la apoyó, con una suave sonrisa, dejándola anonadada y sonrojada—. Me llamo Ken Ichijoiji, por cierto, es un placer.

— ¡¿T-tú eres Ken I-Ichijouji?! ¡¿El genio en programación?! ¡N-no puedo creerlo! —ella sentía que se le iba el aire, mientras él sonreía avergonzado.

— V-vaya, no sabía que me había vuelto tan popular.

— ¡Claro que sí, eres un genio! —luego de esa escena, se obligó a mantener la compostura para no ahuyentarlo, como diría Daisuke—. Yo…Yolei…soy… ¡digo! ¡M-me llamó Yolei Inoue, mucho gusto! Y…gracias, otra vez. Me salvaste de un feo golpe.

— Me alegra que no te haya sucedido nada malo. Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos otro día, Inoue-san.

— ¡Ah, espera! P-por favor, dime Yolei; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo esto.

— Está bien, Yolei. Hasta mañana —se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto en la mano.

— Hasta…mañana… —cuando ya no estuvo al alcance de sus ojos, tomó de inmediato su celular y mensajeó a Kari. Este día, y por primera vez, había recibido el flechazo del primer amor.

"¡Amiga, creo que estoy enamorada!"

En su propia casa, Hikari casi se atraganta con el jugo que tomaba al leer ese mensaje. Volvió a leerlo por si acaso, cuando acabó de toser. "¿Será una broma?".

Takeru entró de nuevo al living al oírla atragantarse.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Ah sí, sólo tragué mal —guardó la evidencia, le respondería después para que el rubio no se enterara.

— Oye, Kari, ¿Zoe te dijo algo de una fiesta sorpresa?

— ¡Ah, sí! Ella y Takuya la están planeando para Kouji, así que no le digas nada, ¿sí?

— Oh… con que eso era entonces.

 **Flash Back**

Kouji divisó —nuevamente— como sus dos mejores amigos se iban hablando y riendo juntos, alejándose de él. No podía evitar sentir una aplastante angustia en su pecho, era recién el primer día de clases y ya sentía como que ellos buscaban alejarse de él.

"Será acaso que ellos… no, no puede ser…". Pensativo y solo fue como TK lo encontró, y le preguntó qué le sucedía, obviamente.

— Nada.

— Vamos, nunca tienes esa cara por nada, algo te está molestando. ¡¿O será que…?!

— ¡¿Eh?! —se sonrojó al sentirse descubierto.

— ¡¿Te está doliendo tu lesión del brazo por jugar hoy, es eso, Kouji?!

— ¡N-no, nada es eso! —suspiró resignado, tal vez era mejor hablarlo—. Sólo me preguntaba qué hacían Zoe y Takuya hablando tan cercanos y a hurtadillas todo el día. Se alejaban de mí cuando me veían…

— Vamos, tal vez fue tu imaginación, son tus mejores amigos.

— Tal vez, o tal vez ellos… —una chispa de tristeza inundó los ojos azules de Kouji, alertando al rubio, y algo pareció iluminarse en la cabeza del Takaishi al unir ciertos puntos."¿Kouji, ¿acaso tú estás…?". Su celular sonó en esos momentos, era Kari, seguro que ya estaba afuera esperándolo—. Ve, descuida. Yo también me iré a casa.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos por un helado a ver si te animas un rato.

— No, mejor otro día, estoy algo cansado —advirtió ya parándose—. Nos vemos mañana.

— ¡Kouji! —llamó antes de que se fuera, pero este no se volteó. Takeru se levantó de la banca—. No estés celoso de Takuya —dijo sin rodeos y con una sonrisa confiada, logrando que el de cabello azulado se volteara avergonzado por sentirse atrapado—. Zoe no mira a nadie como a ti, Kari también lo piensa, ¿sabes? —tomó su cosas—. Hasta mañana.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojar más, pero de alguna forma lo aliviaron. Tal vez su amigo tenía razón.

 **Flash Back Off.**

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que "era eso entonces"?

— Ah, nada, olvídalo.

— Hm… —pero ya era tarde, notaba la curiosidad latente en esos ojos rojizos— ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Takaishi? —preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose a él. TK la miró fijamente, algo sonrojado. Luego sonrió de forma casi coqueta.

— Tal vez te lo diga, si tú me dices qué decía ese mensaje que recibiste y que casi logró ahogarte.

— ¡¿C-cómo?!

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Já, tengo ojos en la espalda.

Ella suspiró rendida.

— Bien, pero prométeme guardar el secreto.

— También tú. Serás mi confidente personal.

Ella se rió al oír esas palabras, y respiró profundo.

— Yolei acaba de decirme que se enamoró de alguien.

— Kouji estaba celoso y preocupado de que Zoe pasara más tiempo con Takuya, y que lo alejaran.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Oh, no ¿por qué me lo dijiste?! ¡Me costará un mundo ocultarle esto a Zoe!

— ¡Ah, ah! —advirtió—. Lo prometimos. Y para asegurarme de que así sea… —sacó de su mochila un par de pulseras de tres hilos rojos entrecruzados, le colocó una y él se puso la otra—. Esto será nuestro recordatorio de lealtad y discreción.

— ¡Que lindas! Entonces… ¿me la regalas?

— ¡Claro! Iba a dártelo de igual forma, como símbolo de nuestra amistad; pero ahora creo que tiene una responsabilidad más grande. Además, así procuraremos no interferir en las relaciones de otros.

— Está bien, me rindo —se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello— ¡Gracias por la pulsera, está hermosa!

"No tanto como tú…", pensó el rubio de forma inconsciente. "Un momento, ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? ¡Kari es mi mejor amiga! No quiero confundir las cosas". Ella lo soltó, sonriente; y él se contagio de su alegría.

— ¿Te gustaría ver algo? Me recomendaron ver "Digimon Adventure, la película"

— ¡A mi hermano le gustó también! ¡Pongámosla entonces!

— ¡Okey!

…

Llegó el viernes y era momento de poner en marcha el plan de Zoe y Takuya, ahora todos estaban al tanto, menos Kouji. A quien todos se habían esforzado por "ignorar" un poco, haciendo como que no recordaran que era su cumpleaños. Era bastante difícil, sobre todo para TK, Takuya y Zoe, quienes se sentían fatal por la triste mirada azulada.

Zoe dio inicio a todo, cuando fue a la casa de Kouji a las 6 pm, pero nadie abrió; ella no sabía que el chico estaba con audífonos en su pieza, solo en casa. Entonces la rubia se atrevió a entrar por el patio de atrás y trepar —a duras penas— una enredadera hasta llegar a la que creía la ventana de su amigo.

"Dios, me siento como el príncipe azul", pensaba sarcástica.

Kouji se sobresaltó al notar una silueta entrando a su pieza, al notar que era ella, no digamos que se calmó, pero sí pudo respirar. Luego la deja entrar, ella de inmediato lo abrazó sin darle tiempo de preguntarle qué rayos hacía colándose así a su pieza. La rubia fingía llorar.

— Z-Zoe…

— ¡Kouji, al fin, tenía tanto miedo! —su actuación incluía algunos temblores ligeros— ¡Creo que hay un ladrón en mi casa!

— ¡¿Cómo dices?!

— Ya llamé a la policía, pero dijeron que se tardarían en llegar porque estaban ocupados. ¡No se qué haré, mis padres no están!

— Tranquila, respira. Yo me encargaré.

— ¿E-eh? —él la soltó y fue un por un bate de beisbol que tenía en su pieza—. Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué sucede.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco, es muy peligroso! ¡Y ni loca me quedaría aquí sentada mientras peligras, Kouji! —se paró y fue una raqueta que el chico tenía en un rincón de su pieza— ¡Bien, estoy lista, vamos!

— ¡¿Eh?! No irás, es muy arriesgado —se puso firme.

— Que sí iré, si hay peligro, lo correremos ambos. Somos amigos, somos un equipo —contestó de igual forma. Y comenzó la guerra de miradas.

"Rayos, si esto sigue así, no podré convencerlo. Tendré que cambiar de estrategia". De pronto, su mirada esmeralda cambió, a una más cálida, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No se le ocurría otra forma en esos momentos.

Se acercó hacia él, a paso firme, quedando sólo a centímetros de su cara, y logrando poner nervioso a Kouji, quien comenzaba a sentir que su cara ardía.

— Kouji, yo…no puedo quedarme tranquila así sabiendo que podrían herirte, no me perdonaría que algo te pasara por culpa mía.

— Esto no es tu culpa, Zoe.

— De igual forma, quiero ir, si quieres prometo quedarme atrás de ti, pero por favor, entiéndeme —volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y tomó la mano de su amigo—. Kouji, p-por favor…

— E-está bien —cedió finalmente, algo afectado por su cercanía—. Pero te quedarás detrás de mí en todo momento, y si te pido que corras, lo harás.

— Pero… —iba a replicar ella, pero él fue quien acortó la distancia ahora, serio.

— Sin "peros".

— E-está bien… —ahora ella sentía los nervios en sus mejillas.

Finalmente lograron salir de la casa, armados y con cautela. Lentamente abrieron la puerta de la casa contigua, todo estaba a oscuras. Entraron lento, sin ruido, mirando a todos lados. Hasta la que luz se encendió.

— ¡Sorpresa! —se escuchó el gran grito. Kouji quedó perplejo, no entendía nada. Mientras Zoe soltaba la raqueta y tomaba la mano de su amigo.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kouji.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Qué…pasa aquí?

— ¡Es una fiesta sorpresa para ti! —le guiñó la rubia, mientras sacaba su lengua juguetonamente.

Kari apareció de la cocina con la torta en las manos, las cuales tenían 13 velas prendidas. Todos comenzaron a cantar y felicitarlo, al fin comenzaba a salir de su asombro.

— Lamento haberte engañado, Kouji —confesó Zoe, sonrojada—. Es que queríamos sorprenderte. De todas formas… —lo abrazó rápidamente, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del chico—. Gracias, por cuidarme siempre… —susurró avergonzada, dejando en el mismo estado a su amigo, lo soltó finalmente y le extendió un pequeño sobre— ¡Es para ti, espero que te guste!

Un nuevo collar para hombre, pero con una figura de lobo de plata.

— Es genial, muchas gracias, Zoe.

— Me alegra que te guste —respondió sonrojada.

— ¡A ver, déjame verlo, Kouji! —se metía Takuya en medio, pendiente del colgante.

Ambos eran observados, desde una distancia prudente, por Hikari y Takeru.

— Me alegra que ya todo esté bien entre ellos—habló el rubio, en voz alta.

— Sí…por ahora…—susurró la castaña, ligeramente preocupada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Kari?

— N-no, nada, TK. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Sora? Quería preguntarle algo.

— Creo que estaba con mi hermano, en el jardín.

— Oh, entonces, tal vez después.

— ¡Kari! —llamó la voz de Davis desde atrás—. Ten, te traje algo de ponche —le entregó el vaso con el líquido rosa, obviamente sin alcohol.

— Gracias, Davis, eres muy gentil.

— ¡Sí, ese soy yo! —Presumía un poco sonrojado, mientras el rubio lo ignoraba. La música movida comenzó a sonar más fuerte, mientras Mimi y Yolei se atrevían a ir al centro del living a bailar, algunos las siguieron también—. Oye, y ya que estamos aquí, dime ¿te gustaría bail-?

— ¡Mira, Kari, ahí viene Sora! —interrumpió el rubio, mientras tomaba a su amiga por los hombros.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Sora! —llamó la castaña, corriendo hacia ella antes de volver a perderla de vista, seguida por el rubio; mientras que el moreno quedaba el pausa, plantado en el mismo lugar.

"¡Agh!, maldito Takeru…", se fue refunfuñando.

La fiesta llevaba ya cerca de una hora, cuando Zoe notó a Kouji saliendo hacia el jardín. Preocupada, lo siguió.

— Hola, ¿todo bien? —lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras llegaba a sentarse a su lado, en una pequeña banquita que había entre las plantas, bajó un pequeño sauce que había en el patio de la rubia.

— H-hola, sí, descuida —no esperaba encontrarse justo con ella ahí. Él desvió la mirada.

— ¿Acaso…no te gustó la fiesta? —preguntó triste. Él alertó su tono, y de inmediato tomó su muñeca y la miró sincero.

— ¡Claro que me gustó! Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido —reconoció, la verdad es que sus padres estaban divorciados hace años, veía muy poco a su madre y a su hermano; y el trabajo absorbía a su padre, desde que él tenía memoria.

— ¿Entonces, qué te preocupa?

— Yo… — ¿qué se supone que le dijera ahora? ¿Qué estuvo celoso de Takuya toda la semana mientras los veía irse solos? Siendo que en verdad todo fue un plan para sorprenderlo. "TK tenía razón, no debí preocuparme por esto, pero…", se mordió el labio con frustración, tenía dudas, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle ahora a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Kouji? Por favor, me estás preocupando.

— Zoe… tú y Takuya… ¿están…saliendo?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Kouji? ¡Claro que no! ¡No me digas que ese tonto de Takuya te dijo eso!

— N-no, yo…sólo pensé que tal vez ustedes… —pero no siguió hablando al oír la suave risa de la rubia. A ella le parecía tan irónica la situación que no podía evitar reírse.

— Créeme, Kouji, Takuya y yo sólo somos amigos.

El de cabello azul notó que ella era sincera, pero seguía rondando una idea en su cabeza. Cuando terminó su segundo campamento y eran más pequeños, Takuya le había contado —en secreto—, que a Zoe se le había escapado una frase dolorosa para él, y que despertó nuevos sentimientos en el castaño.

" _Es por eso que me gustas más ahora"_ , le había dicho ella al castaño, sin pensarlo. Y así tal cual, Takuya se lo había contado a él, porque no sabía qué hacer a esa corta edad con esa información.

— Ya veo… —musitó, no muy convencido de las cosas, pero más tranquilo de saber que no estaban saliendo al menos. La rubia lo miró curiosa un momento.

— Kouji, ¿estabas cel-?

— ¡Zoe, tenemos un problema! ¡Davis rompió tu reloj cucú! —acusó Yolei.

— ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! —parecía que en cualquier momento saldría fuego de su boca, Kouji tembló ligeramente un momento, cuando Zoe quería, dada miedo. La rubia fue corriendo dentro de la casa— ¡Davis Motomiya, espera que te alcance y te meta ese balón de fútbol en el trasero!

— ¡N-no, Zoe, perdóname! —se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Kouji suspiró y dio por finalizada la conversación, volvió a entrar a su propia fiesta, todos parecían divertirse mucho. De pronto sintió un brazo que le pasaban por los hombros. Era Takuya.

— ¡Al fin te encontré, quiero darte mi obsequio!

— No tenías porqué molestarte.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! —algo en esas palabras le dieron una ligera opresión en el estómago. A veces se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas ahora entre ellos si él hubiese sido el primero en decirle al otro sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierta rubia. Pero en ese entonces, cuando Takuya le habló del tema, él no entendía lo que pasaba por su corazón.

— E-esto es…

— Es una pañoleta para que la uses en el pelo, como tanto te gustan, así lavas de vez en cuando esa azul que traes —le pegó un codazo, molestándolo. Era negra con pequeños rayos plateados.

— Gracias, es muy linda.

— De nada, amigo —le dio una palmada en la espalda, mientras Kouji dejaba la azul que traía y se colocaba la nueva.

A veces podía tener diferencias con Takuya, pero sabía que al final del día, eran los mejores amigos.

Una rubia los veía de lejos, ya más calmada, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me sentía más tranquila antes, cuando creía que me gustaba Takuya, ahora…ya no tengo nada claro…", se acercó a sus amigos y los abrazó a ambos, con un brazo a cada uno. Ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato, sin entender nada.

"Sólo sé que los quiero mucho a ambos, y que no quiero perder a ninguno…"

— ¡Z-Zoe! —Takuya no sabía que decirle.

— ¡Suéltame, Zoe! —le reclamaba avergonzado y nervioso el otro.

— ¡Los quiero, chicos! ¡Ahora, vamos a divertirnos! —los tomó a ambos de las manos y los llevó corriendo a la pista de baile, que ahora sí estaba más encendida que nunca.

::::::::::

He vuelto para terminar esta historia c: estaré subiendo a lo menos un capítulo por semana!

Quiero agradecer sus reviews y apoyo (L) me inspiran c:

Me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios contándome qué les pareció el capítulo o la historia hasta ahora c:

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
